


Johnlock engagement party- Lestrolly

by Crowleys_mistress



Series: Parent-lock Lestrolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and sherlocks engagement party- Molly and Lestrade pair up, them being the only singles there<br/>Three months later there's a baby on its way</p><p>Johnlock and Lestrolly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock engagement party- Lestrolly

Lestrolly  
Lestrade first noticed Molly that Christmas Eve when she visited Sherlock. He would have done something about his feelings then but things were different at that point, he was married and John and Sherlock were meant to be straight and single. No one (except mrs Hudson) had ever thought that 5 years they'd be engaged. Now Lestrade and Molly were both single and it was nearly impossible to ignore their chemistry. 

It was 21:00 and Lestrade and Molly were chatting away the hours at John and Sherlocks engagement party. Lestrade had just cracked a joke and now Molly had her hand on his toned arm whilst she giggled. Once the giggles had terminated she stared up and him with them beautiful blue eyes and in that minute he wished nothing would change, that he could just keep looking into her eyes for all eternity. Their trance was broken by a somewhat drunken John and Sherlock pulling them both onto the club dance floor. A slow moving song boomed from the speakers that were situated in each corner. Molly groaned and started to walk from the dance floor when Lestrade grabbed her arm nearly making her topple over.  


"Miss Hooper, may I have this dance" lestrade remarked comically whilst down on one knee.

Unable to resist Molly rolled her eyes and giggled once more. Holding her hand out to Greg she whispered "you may", her eyes gleaming under the dance floor lights. 

They slow danced for what seemed like forever and then when the song finished Molly looked up at Lestrade once again. With a cheeky smile she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. He knew what was coming next and couldn't wait. He'd been longing to feel his lips against hers for so long, just wanting hold her, to say she's his and all of that never felt possible until now, now he was feeling braver than he'd ever been and nothing could stop him confessing his feelings. Lestrade's thoughts were interrupted by Molly's lips gently pressing against his and soon the hesitant kissing had turned into a passionate snog.  


"Let's carry this on in my hotel bedroom" Molly purred into Lestrade's ear giving him a cheeky wink. His heart was beating quickly and he'd never felt so pumped, in fact he'd never met anyone who could make him feel like this, not even his wife (well ex wife) and Molly dragged Lestrade down the street into the moon light.  


Three months later not much had been said about that night they'd shared together, sure they'd been more flirting but nothing had really happened in terms of a relationship. Lestrade was on duty when he saw a rather worried looking Molly turn the corner.  


"What's up, Molls?" Lestrade said with a smile.  


"Greg, can I talk to you on your own please?" She said quickly her pale face reflecting her emotions. Lestrade left the police force and walked down the road with Molly. "There's no easy way to say this to you, I'm pregnant, and you're father." She blurted out.  


To be continued.... Maybe....

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
